


In Your Own Time or Out of It  (Also known as 'The Kiss Heard 'Round the World')

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto finally make some progress (I'll say).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Own Time or Out of It  (Also known as 'The Kiss Heard 'Round the World')

As usual, Jack sensed Ianto before he heard him. Late nights in the Hub had, at some point, become their time. If Jack thought about it, it went back to the night the 'faeries' returned. That first night of Ianto's return from suspension, in the wake of the 'Lisa' tragedy. So, it was no surprise when he heard the slow footsteps, as they came up the steps behind his desk. He'd been looking forward to it, actually.

"This time tomorrow he'll be back in 1918," Jack said, to let Ianto know that he knew he was there.

"Back in his own time," Ianto said, coming to stand across the room, still lingering in the shadows. "Would you go back to yours? If you could?"

Jack looked up from the papers on his desk, intrigued by the question, and wondering if Ianto had finally gathered the courage to ask Jack all the things he wanted to know. "Why? Would you miss me?" he asked lightly, really to just keep Ianto talking.

"Yep." Ianto's was matter of fact, as he began to move closer to the desk. The answer surprised Jack, as Ianto wasn't one for such blatant admissions. Especially since Jack's return.

Jack had no choice but to respond with equal honesty. He'd waited patiently for Ianto to let down some of the huge walls he'd erected. "I left home a long time ago. I don't really know where I really belong. Maybe that doesn't matter anymore."

"I…know you get lonely."

Jack set down the papers and turned to look at Ianto as he came to perch on the corner of his desk. It was another little thing Ianto did regularly that charmed Jack. It was comfortable and familiar. "Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I had just stayed where I was." Glancing at Ianto, Jack saw that he was looking down, nodding his head ever so slightly in understanding, but with a shuttered expression.

Jack had realized, belatedly, that the night he had returned, he hadn't done a sufficient job of letting Ianto know what his primary motivation for returning to Torchwood in this time had been. He'd been too quick to paint his motives in broad strokes of the team, instead of the fine detail of Ianto. He had no intention of repeating that mistake, so he waited for Ianto to look at him, and then he said, "I wouldn't change that for the world." Jack looked at Ianto steadily and meaningfully, willing him to understand fully.

Jack had only heartbeats to wonder if Ianto fully grasped his meaning, before he got an idea of what it must be like to be on the receiving end of one of his own kisses. Whereas Jack was normally the aggressor, grabbing hold of Ianto and attempting to snog him senseless, this time it was Jack who was pulled in by a hand behind his neck. Feeling Ianto's other hand cradle his face, Jack's own hands came up to grasp and caress Ianto in response. There was a lot of emotion in Ianto's kiss, and Jack returned it in full measure. He felt himself clinging to Ianto's shoulders in relief, and in passion, as the kiss continued. For the first time since his return, Jack finally felt like he was truly on his way back to Ianto, and that he was going to be allowed back, completely.

~*~

Jack grabbed up his decanter and two tumblers, and moved Ianto out to the divan behind Tosh's workstation. Technically, they had until oh-six-thirty to say all that needed saying, but realistically, Ianto was going to need some sleep. This meant they were both going to have to be direct and honest, so Jack tried to make them both as comfortable as possible.

They both sat sideways, so they could face each other. They were only inches apart. All of this encouraged eye contact and intimacy. Jack began by unloading some of the things that had been on his mind, for months and months, hoping this would encourage meaningful input from Ianto.

"When I was spending time with the Doctor, we found ourselves facing down an army of Daleks. You know what that's like, don't you Ianto?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded darkly, a shadow falling across his face.

"I died, and a friend brought me back. All the way. Forever. I can't explain how it happened, but it did. Then, the Doctor ran out on me and left me in the middle of nowhere, and 'no-when', without an explanation."

Ianto sat across from Jack, watching him intently and hanging on every word. He had immediately understood the common ground between them. Abandonment without answers by someone he cared for. Ianto's eyes were wide and guileless, and it encouraged Jack to continue.

"I got myself back here in 1869. It took until this century to find a version of him that coincided with me, so I could get him to take whatever this is away."

"And wasn't he able to do it?" Ianto asked quietly.

"No. There was nothing he could do." Jack confirmed with a shake of his head.

"All this time. All this waiting. The one thing you wanted, more than any other, and he couldn't give it to you." Ianto's eyes were wide and filled with compassion.

"In the end, it didn't matter," Jack said, placing a hand gently on Ianto's knee.

"How could it not matter, Jack?" Ianto asked in concern.

Jack shook his head slowly. "I had an opportunity to see a group of humans, battling for their survival, with an unquenchable desire to live. Suddenly, my need to die seemed selfish and unimportant."

"So you just decided to come right back to Cardiff in the 21st Century?" Ianto asked in disbelief.

"Noooo," Jack replied. "I took a detour to the end of the world."

"You're making my head hurt, Jack," Ianto said, rubbing his forehead and taking a drink from the tumbler in his hand.

Jack laughed lightly and gently rubbed the back of Ianto's neck. "I lived through it, and I feel the same way most times."

"Did you save the world, or do you just know when it's going to end?" Ianto asked with exaggerated seriousness.

"Actually, I do know when it's going to end, but that's so far in the future…" Jack trailed off with the wave of a hand. "Anyway, there was a very bad man who took a great deal of pleasure in killing me. Repeatedly. Whenever he got bored. Which was often."

"God, Jack! Who…?"

Jack cut Ianto off in mid-sentence with a shake of his head, and a sharp hand gesture. "There's a reason I need to tell you this. I had a lot of time to think, while this was going on, and the things I thought about were the work we do here, the team…and you." he paused to let Ianto digest that. Jack held his gaze unwaveringly and waited.

Ianto's lashes fluttered several times. His lips parted as if to ask a question, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"At some point, I promised myself that when I got out of there, I was heading right back here to you." Jack propped his head in his hand and rested his arm on the back of the sofa to regard Ianto. "The Doctor would have dropped me anywhere and any-when. He even said I could keep traveling with him. But all I wanted was to get back to the team and our work. Mostly, though, I had to get back to you, and start making up for lost time."

"How have we lost time?" Ianto asked in surprise.

Jack sighed heavily. "The way you reacted to the way I left means…" Jack found he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. "I'd spent so much of our time together looking up at the stars, and ahead to the future, that my disappearance made you think I could walk away from you without a looking back."

"You did walk away, Jack! You walked away without a word!" Ianto cried, finally venting some of his hurt and frustration.

"That's it, Ianto. Get mad. I deserve it. Yell at me. Call me a bloody bastard. Just show me what you're feeling!" Jack raised his voice, encouraging Ianto's outburst.

"How do I know you care about what I'm feeling?" Ianto's voice broke and tears glistened in his eyes.

Jack grasped Ianto's face between both of his hands and pressed thier lips together. In much the same way Ianto had devoured Jack's mouth earlier that evening, Jack found himself pressing his tongue hungrily past Ianto's lips. He drank in Ianto's scent and taste.

Jack pulled back to look in to Ianto's eyes. "I care, Ianto. Tell me what you're feeling!"

The walls seemed to be crumbling and Jack had every intention of swinging the sledgehammer.

"Jack, when you left…" a single tear spilled from the corner of each of his eyes. "We all had unresolved issues! We almost lost you to a temporal shift; we did loose you to Abbadon; you stunned us by coming back from the dead, and then disappeared into thin air without a word."

"Ianto, do you understand that I didn't leave you, I went to find myself?" Jack asked with great feeling.

"And yet, I don't know who you are, Jack! Where you're from! When you're from! I touch you. I kiss you. You touch and kiss me, but I don't know you."

"I'm back so you can get to know me. I can't tell you everything. Some things it's not safe for me to share. Timelines and all."

Ianto nodded, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

"It seems to me," Jack said. "That part of dating is getting to know each other as people. So, let's start getting to know each other."

Ianto opened his eyes to regard Jack. "How may more times am I going to have to face someone from your past, showing up to try to hurt you, or flaunt their previous relationship with you in my face?"

"I can't even begin to guess, Ianto. What I do know, is that they will always be my past, whereas you are my present and my future." Jack covered one of Ianto's hands with his own.

Ianto stared down at their joined hands for a time. "I'm so scared, Jack."

"So am I. Scared to death." Jack gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm just more scared that you're going to continue to keep your distance from me, than I am of what will happen if you don't."

"You bloody well know you make it impossible for me to keep my distance," Ianto said wryly.

Jack placed two fingers under Ianto's chin to tilt his face up so he could see his eyes. "Say the word, and I'll give you all the space you want. Just, please don't say the word!" Jack laughed at himself and Ianto joined in.

"No more disappearing acts?" Ianto asked quietly, tears once again forming in his eyes.

"Not if I can help it. Just remember, if I ever have to go anywhere again, I will move heaven and earth to come back to you," Jack said, just above a whisper.

"I'll remember. Just don't make it a habit."

"I promise." Jack reassured him. "You are my today, Ianto. Unlike before I left, I'm living for today."

Ianto looked at Jack intently. "For all your standing on roofs, staring at the stars, you always seemed to be pretty good at living for the moment."

"You think so?" Jack's interest in Ianto's perception was peaked.

"You've never dwelt on our human imperfections. You let us learn form our mistakes, you forgive us and you move on. When you and Tosh were in 1941, you grabbed on to something meaningful with both hands. Tonight, you let Tosh do the same."

Jack was more than a little surprised. "That's really insightful, Ianto."

"You understand the value of grabbing happiness where you find it. You would probably regret losing an opportunity, more than you would regret acting on it."

"Holding tight to the memory doesn't make the pain of the loss any less severe. Tosh will need her friends tomorrow. Be sure to be there for her."

"I will, Jack. Whatever she needs."

"I know you will." Jack leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips. "You have a huge and a good heart. I'm lucky to have met you." He pressed a hand to Ianto's cheek and stroked his thumb across the cheekbone. "Are we good?" he asked quietly. "No more taking cheap shots at my bedroom manners? No more firing Gwen up to make my life miserable?"

They both laughed.

"You need to get some sleep. Long day tomorrow, for everyone," Jack told Ianto, pouring another shot in to his own tumbler and tossing it back.

Ianto said nothing and made no move to get up from the divan.

Jack consulted his watch. "You're not going to get much as it is."

Ianto leaned forward and threaded his fingers in to the hair at the back of Jack's neck. Jack smiled without looking at Ianto.

"Well, if you're that concerned, Jack," Ianto said lazily. "Maybe you should take me to bed to ensure I get there safely."

Jack's smile widened as he turned to once again meet Ianto's eyes. "Why, Ianto Jones! Are you propositioning me?"

Ianto smiled shyly in return. "Interested?"

~*~

They lay naked, side by side, in Jack's bed in his small quarters. Jack was kissing Ianto, slowly and deeply. He cradled Ianto's head with one hand, and used the other to run along Ianto's body. He started at his shoulder, moved to caress his chest, his back, and eventually the sensitive hollow beneath his hip bone.

Ianto kissed him back, fingers buried in Jack's hair. He quivered and shuddered, depending on where and how Jack caressed him. When Jack ran his fingertips softly along Ianto's lower belly, the he pulled back from the kiss with a gasp.

Jack felt himself smile against Ianto's lips. "Do you like that?"

Ianto gave a small chuckle. "It tickles."

"Well, we can't have that!" Jack replied, moving to place light nips against Ianto's throat. "What do you want, Ianto? What feels good to you?"

Ianto didn't answer, but instead, lifted his face to kiss Jack deeply.

"I like kissing, too but what do you want to do?"

Ianto sighed softly against Jack's lips. The older man ran a hand down Ianto's spine until he reached the cleft of his arse. He felt the ever-so-slight press of Ianto's hips backward in to that hand.

"Patience!" Jack chided, placing soft kisses on Ianto's chest, moving to lathe a turgid nipple with his tongue. "We'll get to that. Where do you want me to touch you? What do you like?"

Ianto's fingers fisted in Jack's hair. "I like your mouth on me, Jack!" he gasped.

"I'm happy to oblige you but where do you like my mouth?" Jack asked, moving his tongue along to Ianto's other nipple. "You like it when I lick you here?" he asked, running his tongue around the peak.

"God, yes!" Ianto sighed.

Jack placed light nips along the Ianto's ribs and flank. He hovered just above Ianto's erection as it rose up and pulsed, the closer Jack drew. "Do you like my mouth on your cock?" He breathed across the sensitive flesh.

"Yes, Jack!" Ianto sighed, a hand grasping Jack's shoulder convulsively.

"Is that what you want, Ianto? Do you want me to suck your cock?" Jack asked, looking up at Ianto's face.

"If you want to," Ianto said, after a slight hesitation.

Jack moved back up Ianto's body, placing kisses along his belly as he went. When he reached his mouth, Jack breathed against Ianto's swollen lips, "Don't be shy with me, Ianto. Don't be embarrassed about what you like. What you want me to do to you."

Ianto's smile was self deprecating, and his chuckle held the embarrassment Jack had known intuitively was there. He looked away from Jack and said in a loud whisper, "I like when you lick me from behind."

Jack gently grasped Ianto's chin, and moved his face back to his own. "Don't be embarrassed by liking that, and don't be embarrassed to ask me for it." Jack moved a hand down between Ianto's thighs and placed one finger against the muscled ring he found there. "I like to do things when I know you enjoy them."

Ianto simply nodded, but he still refused to meet Jack's eyes.

"Look at me, Ianto," Jack insisted.

When Ianto complied, after some hesitation, Jack continued, "Please don't be ashamed to ask me for what you want, even before I offer."

Jack watched Ianto screw up his courage and finally ask, "Please, lick me from behind, Jack."

Jack pulled back and gave a short laugh of victory. He quickly rolled Ianto on to his stomach, then moved between his spread thighs. "Ask and ye shall receive!" he said, as he helped Ianto come up onto his knees, before pulling back to look at him, spread wide beneath Jack.

He ran the tip of his tongue along Ianto's scrotum. He flattened his tongue and licked the soft skin behind the ball sac, then all the way up to the cleft of Ianto's arse. He heard Ianto suck his breath in through his teeth, as he pushed backward in to Jack.

He reached between Ianto's thighs and grasped his heavy testicles, cupping and caressing with one hand. With his other hand, Jack grasped one of Ianto's arse cheeks, to give himself better access. He ran his entire tongue along the length of Ianto's sensitive flesh, and was rewarded with a shiver and a groan.

Jack ran the firm tip of his tongue repeatedly around the tight ring of muscle, then he returned to using the entire soft surface to caress from the base of Ianto's balls to the base of his spine. He pulled back and asked in a husky voice, "Is that what you wanted?"

Ianto gave a soft, self-conscious laugh. "God, yes it is!"

Jack moved to grasp both of Ianto's arse cheeks firmly and spread him wider to give himself better access. With great enthusiasm, he tongued that warm cleft of Ianto's body, gauging his success by the numerous sounds of pleasure he was expressing.

When he saw that Ianto's thighs were quivering, Jack took the fingers of one hand and ran them through the glistening saliva he had left on Ianto's body. When they were satisfactorily wetted, Jack slid the tip of a finger inside of Ianto's tight entrance.

Ianto gasped and pressed back slightly in to Jack's hand. "You like that, don't you?" Jack asked, with a smile on his lips and in his voice.

"It's a bit of alright," Ianto replied with feigned nonchalance.

Jack's reply was to insert a second finger.

"That's somewhat better," Ianto gasped.

"I think I have just what you need!" Jack said with a playful growl, coming up on his knees.

"I'll be the judge of that," Ianto said with a laugh that almost sounded as if he were surprised at his own boldness.

Jack reached for the jar of lube he favored. He watched as a thin trail of the clear liquid drizzled down all along the cleft of Ianto's arse. He jumped and gasped at the initial coldness. "Trying to kill the mood, are you Jack?"

"I've got you so excited, it would take more than a little cold lube to kill the mood," Jack said, smiling. He took the thumb of one hand and caressed it along the heart of Ianto's exposed body, spreading the lube. He drizzled more along the tight ring of muscle, just to hear Ianto gasp.

"I love your supreme confidence," Ianto said, turning his face slightly in to a pillow.

Jack gave only a low laugh in response. He put a generous amount of the lube in to the palm of his hand and began to stroke his own erection. Soon, he had covered himself in the substance and he could see his cock glisten with it in the dim light.

He placed the head of himself against Ianto's tight opening and pressed in. Ianto responded with a groan and pressed back in to Jack to take him even deeper.

"See?" Jack asked breathlessly. "I've got just what you need!"

"I'm not convinced of that, yet," Ianto said stubbornly.

"Then let me convince you," Jack growled and began to slam his body in and out of Ianto's vigorously. He placed his hands on Ianto's hips, to hold him steady. There was no need to pull him back, as Ianto pushed himself backward in to Jack, with a force almost equal to that Jack used to thrust forward in to him.

When Jack angled downward slightly for a couple of thrusts Ianto gasped, "Yes, that's what I needed!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Jack said between thrusts.

Ianto actually whimpered when Jack pulled out abruptly.

"Turn over," Jack panted, with a gentle pat on Ianto's hip. He complied with out hesitation.

Jack lowered himself between Ianto's thighs and kissed him deeply. He reached between their bodies and eased himself back inside of Ianto.

He came down to rest on his elbows so that his face was just above Ianto's. Instead of his usual vigorous thrusts, Jack was sliding his body slowly in and out of Ianto's. He pressed firmly with his hips so that he got as deep as he always did but he deliberately took the pace from their usually rapid and intense to slow and intimate.

Ianto obviously didn't know what to make of the change. When Jack first entered him, he'd thrown his head back and firmly gripped Jack's biceps. Now, Ianto opened his eyes to regard the man moving above him. Jack saw confusion and a little bit of insecurity in the younger man's eyes. He lowered his head to kiss away what he saw there.

When Jack pulled back again, the passion and pleasure had returned to Ianto's eyes. Jack continued to move inside of Ianto, reveling in the sensation of the engulfing and receding heat. He felt Ianto's hands move to his lower back to clutch Jack's body to his own. The only sounds in the room were both men's rapid breathing. Jack's mouth hovered just above Ianto's parted lips and he breathed in each of the younger man's gasps. Jack never released Ianto's eyes and he saw the moment when the intimacy overwhelmed him. He saw Ianto blink rapidly several times, and Jack feared he was going to look away.

"Stay with me, Ianto. Don't be afraid."

Ianto's gaze steadied and began to search Jack's. Rather than hiding it or deflecting with humor, Jack let all he was feeling show in his eyes. Ianto continued to watch Jack closely as if searching for answers in the older man's expressions.

Jack didn't know what Ianto was searching for in his face so he simply left himself open for Ianto to see. Usually, he would shutter or guard his expression, but this time he let Ianto see him clearly.

Whatever Ianto found in Jack's eyes pleased him. His own expression softened. Jack felt Ianto's hands move to grasp his head and he saw a light sheen of tears in his eyes. The effect gave Ianto a beautiful luminosity. Jack reached under Ianto's body to grasp his shoulders then lowered his head for another searing kiss. He pulled back slightly so that Ianto could still feel his breath. "My beautiful, Ianto. My beautiful, sensitive, Ianto."

Jack thought that in that moment he could see into Ianto's soul and what he saw there touched him. He wanted to reward Ianto's trusting openness, so he reached between them and took Ianto's erection in his hand.

Jack buried himself inside of Ianto then stopped moving his hips. He gave all of his attention over to stroking Ianto's cock in order to bring him over. It didn't take long. Jack lowered his head to capture Ianto's cries when the younger man came. Ianto obliged him by not turning away. Jack felt Ianto shudder beneath him and the hot come flow over his fingers.

When Ianto fell back and closed his eyes, Jack raised himself up again and began to move himself in and out of Ianto again. His own climax took no time at all. In short order Jack buried himself one last time inside of Ianto, threw his head back and shouted his pleasure. He was only vaguely aware of Ianto's hands on his lower back securing their bodies together.

Suddenly weak, Jack collapsed on top of Ianto. He felt those gentle hands stroking his hair and his back and he relaxed down in to the sensation. "Am I too heavy?" he asked roughly?

"Not at all," Ianto replied quietly.

After a time, when their breathing returned to normal, Jack got up for damp cloths to clean them up. Ianto had retrieved the bedside water bottle and they shared it. Jack covered them both up as they settled down for a sleep.

"I want you to get a good night's sleep. Difficult day, tomorrow," Jack said languidly.

"We'll get through it together," was all Ianto said before he slipped in to sleep.


End file.
